Simply Uzumaki
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Hey this is a surprise! areally awesome story in my opinion.... contains OCs like 3 OCs and 1 mentioned oc but never seen and revolves around and OC. there is probably OOCs but FF usually cant be written with out 'em! so ER&R! Sora
1. Enter: Kiiro Uzumaki

Sora: YES! I rock! I totally rock!

Naruto: wait another… You have to many!

Sora: do not and for that you won't know my new idea! HA HA!

Naruto: gomen gomen nasai. (Sorry I'm sorry)

Sora: well then here's my idea a new girl her name's Ki-iro…. Ki-iro..UZUMAKI!!

Cast: NANI! ARE YOU CRAZY THAT MESSES UP THE WHOLE CONCEPT OF 'NARUTO'!!

Sora: you'll see. You all will see….

Sora: I own the character Ki-iro and the demon Ooka (5 tailed wolf demon) sand baby owns Ki-iro's mother kajitsu (whom is obviously deceased) and we own the idea for the 4th hokage or yondaime or Arashi Uzumaki being naruto's dad so there.

Naruto: I suppose the first chapter will be her background and stuff like that huh?

Sora: yep for once you're correct!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Name: Ki-iro Uzumaki

Age: at the beginning – 3 (the story will tell you how old she is as the story goes on)

Hair color: yellow in the back like her brother's and like her father's with black bangs like her mother's hair.

Eye color's: her right eye is that Uzumaki blue like naruto's and her left eye is light light almost clear green like her mother's

Birth date: October 10 (same as Naruto's but 1 year later)

Background: The young 3-year-old Ki-iro Uzumaki lived with her brother Naruto Uzumaki whom at the time was 4. They were hated by the village hidden in the leaves for they each had a demon locked inside them. Naruto, the Kyubi, or nine tailed fox demon, Ki-iro the ooka or 5 tailed demon wolf.

Chapter 1 starting at the beginning

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the little Uzumaki girl screamed as her brother and her small 1 room apartment burst into flames. Villagers were throwing fiery torches at the small apartment building "die demons DIE!!" we heard yells all around. "Onii-chan!! TAKITI!" she screamed being surrounded in flames. "Imotoo!" he yelled as he was pulled out of the burning building by to ANBU members. "ONII-CHAN, TAKITI! HELP BIG BROTHER!" she screamed. The ANBU knocked out Naruto so he wouldn't fuss and pulled him away. Little Ki-iro cried and ran out only to bump into a strange man in an ally, the villagers chancing her.

(Ki-iro POV)"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Come with me." He whispered. I took his hand, and he flew off into the woods. There I learned taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and techniques to control my chakara.

yawn I woke up early 1 morning 8 years later. She was 10 about to turn 11 in ten days. I went out side to go train and looked around the grounds.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it" I whispered to my little puppy Fluke, she was the same size as Akamaru. "Today's the day." I whispered.

I warmed up and ran through the base, I fought off people who tried to stop me.

"yes!! I made it!!" I yelled as I twirled in the rain, in the middle of the woods. I kept running "home" I whispered.

"Ki-iro Uzumaki, open the Konoha gates!" I shouted to the men at the top look out. I could tell they were shocked and they opened the gates.

I ran through and straight to the hokage's tower, and passed right by the front desk "sandaime-dono, I'M HOOOOME!!!!!!!" I yelled. "ki-iro?" he questioned. "you bet, … old man!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Ki-iro, it's been 8 years!" he said hugging me. "I know I know! I can't believe my luck in getting here!" I said taking in deep breaths. "here are the directions to your apartment, your brother will be in the one next door to you." He said I asked naively "yes silly." He laughed

I walked out and skipped/ran to the apartments, got my apartment, and sat in the kitchen.

"wow." I said looking around. I planned on going to the acadmy the next day to see Naruto, but I wouldn't tell him whom I was.

The next mourning I woke up and got into my uniform, a black dress that looked like a black sports bra connected by mesh to the black skirt. It had a white swirl on the back of it. I put on my long black jacket that looked like Kiba's but without the fluff, that had a red swirl on the back.

"ready to go, Fluke!" I cheered. "Bark!" she said. I tied my long blonde and black waist length hair up in to pony-tails, and the pony tails were connected by a black ribbon and separated at the bottom.

Ready for my day me and Fluke walked out of my apartment and down the stairs of the building, well we were walking tell I noticed we were late, we began running and ran threw the halls, I ran smack into a blonde spikey haired boy.

"gomen" he said "yeah you better be sorry gosh ow that hurt" I said rubbing my head. I looked up and he was staring in awe at me "excuse me, do you have a staring problem …Naruto?" I said "huh? You know me" he asked "duh silly" I laughed.

"'guess you wanna go out with me then" he smirked "ewww no way, why would I want to go out with -----" I was cut off by a teacher yelling at us to get into the class room. We both ran into the room.

"Naruto you have a detention, as for you Ms.Ki-iro, please introduce your self, I would introduce myself but I'm sure you already know me" he said high and mighty "………sorry nope don't know you" I said. Everyone laughed

"my name's Iruka-sensei to you" he growled "ah ok" I said I turned to the class. "My names Ki-iro …Ki-iro Uzumaki"

Everyone stared in shock and a brown spiky haired boy stood up. "no way! NO WAY I CAN'T WITH ANOTHER IDIOT UZUMAKI!" he shouted

"sorry but I'm not like my big brother I'm not an idiot" I said calmly "yeah but I bet your weak" he laughed. In second I was squatting on his desk hand cleanching his throat. "you wanna re-evaluate that" I asked angered. Then I saw the 2nd cutest thing ever.

"PUPPY!!!" I cried I glomped the little puppy next to the large ego. I started licking my face and Fluke jumped up next to me. "Hi puppy" I said "whats your name" I asked "bark" he responded "Akamaru, eh. 'Aka' means red right? What a cute name for such a handsome little pup" I giggled. "this is my puppy fluke!" I said setting him down.

"back off the pup ok dog-knowing is in my blood" the boy snapped "it is my blood"I said smirking. He stared at me in shock. "literally, dog is in my blood" I whispered. It was true, well mainly. Wolf was my blood. I jumped from desk to desk on all fours.

"Well, I'll just seat myself ok? Okay!" I cheered with out and answer. I sat next to the boy with blonde hair. "Hi I'm Ki-iro Uzumaki, you must be Naruto Uzumaki! Naru-Nii-chan!" I said happily to him. "and your…my sister, twin sister?" he asked. "nope im a year younger then you and in the same class. Im really strong! I hope one day I can compare to the strengths of otou---…I mean the 4th" I said. He stared at me oddly. "ah"

**after class**

"Hey hey Dogboy!" I called. He turned to and stared at the childish face running towards him. "what" he growled.

"sorry about earlier I was kinda scared of being new here and all, but im all settle in now. I lived here before…but I …left" I said "well gotta go bye!" I shouted and ran "hey wait!" he called but I was gone.

"sigh I doubt ill ever be friends, he knows nothing about what ive done" I said sorrowfully. Truthfuly, there was about 10,000 people ot looking for me. I was wanted in 5 different villages, the rewards ranging from 100,000 yen to 100,000,000 yen. Not to menting the atkatsuki wanted me.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sora: well im off first chappie success!!!! …….i think …. Well ttyt!

Ki-iro: I …am….so….awesome

Kiba: I think we end up together …

Naruto:kiba ill kill you if you go out with my sister and hurt her!

Sora: tries to separate boys eh…well ill write later bye!!!


	2. The Spring

Sora: YEEEESSS!!! Chapter 2 finally I'm tapping the keyboard!!!

Kiba: ….. you had sugar….

Naruto: Ki-chan isn't aloud sugar ….she's worse then Sora-chan

Sora: aaaaanywhosuhwhatsits…. Chapter 2 of 'Simply Uzumaki'!!!

Naruto: huh?

Sora…. Any-whos-uh-whats-its……

Kiba: Disclaimer – Sora own nothing but Ki-iro and the organization…and the ooka….

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter 2 of Simply Uzumaki

(in narrators pov)

'it's been a couple weeks since I got to Konoha, and so far I haven't had one good ranked mission on Kakashi-sensei's team… I mean besides the Zabuza trick … the he was a prick…' Kiiro thought spacing out of the kitchen sink while washing a bowl.

Kiiro looked out the window, her black bangs hung on her sweaty face. she had been doing house work in her's and Naruto's apartments... she didnt have any AC and it was real hot.

'Nii-chan Naruto promised we'd go to the hot springs today… then again I did skip training …. Hmmm'

Kiiro turned off the sink and walked into the living room.

half hour later

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "AAAAAHHHHH" she screamed waking up and running into the kitchen.

BAM "Kiiro are you alright!!" Naruto shouted busting threw the wall. "i….i… I BURNED THE SOUP!!!" she screamed. "….Naruto-nii….. why is there a whole in my wall" Kiiro growled. she picked up the pot and bam hit him in the head. "idiot" she murmured "now clean up the burnt soup!" she shouted and stormed into her room.

"hey Fluke, talk to Akamaru lately?" She giggled and laid down next to her puppy. _'no Ki-dono…I have not' 'how come' 'because you have not talked to the one Akamaru calls master' 'you mean kiba? HA!' 'even you know the Ooka said you make a good mate for him…Akamaru said you'd make a good mate' 'u-uh …FLUKE!!' _. Kiiro sighed.

It was true she had what fan girls would call a crush on the dog boy …. Yes. The one with red triangles on his cheeks and brown, spikey hair.

"come on Fluke, it's time to go to the hot spring!" kiiro cheered and skipped out with her puppy on her head. "Niiiiiii-chaaaaaan let's gooooo" she cheered. He laughed and led her to the spring. She walked behind him ….right into the mens hot spring.

"Ki-chan…this is the men's hot spring." "I grew up with guys so I'd feel more comfortable to stay by you nii-chan" she said smiling. The slipped into the hot spring not noticing the other guys.

"Uhhh….Kiiro…. this is the guy's hot spring…" a voice sounded. "ehhh….. oh hi Kiba-kun, Sensei, Shino…..Shikamaru….choji…..boy is it crowded" she laughed. Naruto explained to them why she was in the wrong bath and then just nodded… kiiro on the other hand was just leaning back happily…. That was until Kiba slipped.

"AAAAAHHHH WHAT THE ELL'RE YOU DOING!" she screeched when fell on her. She had her towel across her lap. "i-I f-fell" he stuttered their faces only about an inch apart.

splash kiba was splashed by choji and fell directly on top of of Kiiro … their lips meeting. Kiiro and Kiba's face turned beet red and shepushed him away and ran our grabbing and putting her clothes on. She ran home with Fluke and fell on her bed lightly crying. "why me" she whispered. She covered up and laid there close to sleep…. She figured it was punishment ….. she was raised as an assassin and she's killed many people.

"but …he is a good kisser…and … at least I had a crush on him" she whispered… it was hard for Kiiro… she never had someone that liked her before. It was only training… and training …and missions.

A few hours later, Fluke walked down the hall and jumped out the kitchen window. Walked down the street and jumped over a fence and barked at a door. The sign above the puppy read "INUZUKA RESIDENCE".

"Fluke?" kiba questioned confused. She barked and told him why Kiiro was upset (she wasn't upset but confused…noone had ever cared about her before) … and everything ….except the fact that she liked him and that the Ooka resided in her. Fluke would leave that bit for her Mistress.

Then fluke up and left back to her Mistresses apartment and climbed back in bed. She didn't realize who had come to Konoha …or that she left the window open …. Fluke fell asleep, she hadn't sensed the person coming into her mistresses room….. The man who walked was the one and only, …..

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sora: SORRY! Really cruddy chapter but I wanted to write something…… then again it was a cliff hanger … sorta…… oh well ….. guess you'll wait till chapter 3 huh???

Kiba: I fell on her ….

Naruto: you fell on her naked

Kiiro////// thanks nii-chan…. But…. I had a towel on….

Sora: ahem ahem AHEM!!! any ways…..until next time its Sora outty!!!

(PS: feel free to tell me what you think should happen ….. it might not change my plot line ….. thing …… but it might give ideas … I'll make sure to mention you if I do…..)


	3. AN

Sand: hey guys! it's me Sand, i just wanted to let you all know that Sora-chan, isn't going to be writing anymore ... ever. she's really very sorry, but she's tired of getting so many flames about her writing she only writes for fun, she's not really serious about it, so it kinda annoys her when she flames saying her writing sucks ... she said that she'll post one-shots,but that's probably it. i'm sorry.

Sakura: awwww, we're gonna miss Sora-chan.

Naruto: YEAH THAT'S SO NOT KOOL!!

Sand: i am going to see if she'll let me write a little more in some of her stories ... hopefully she will. she said that she will most likely continue with certain stories she has written, because she likes them, but her updates will be very slow, so don't bother her about them. i will most likely be taking over Watch Me Grow, Then I'll Show You I Can Shine.

Sakura: Man, that is a LONG name

Sand: but just to let you know, my updates for WMGTISYICS and Starbucks Love will be slow, i'm not good with doing multiple stories ... ehehehehe ... sorry

Naruto: but she will write them, so don't constantly bug her for updates.

Sand: yeah, please don't, becuase if you constantly bug me for updates, then i may end up not writing anymore. so, sorry again, but Sora-Chan will only be occansionaly writing.


End file.
